1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cylindrical brushes and method of making thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various powered machines utilize cylindrical brushes having different degrees of abrasiveness. These brushes are generally in the form of elongated cylinders having a void in the interior portion thereof. Large hollow cylinders, e.g. those having length to diameter ratio of greater than 2:1 experience deflection in the area of the center of the cylinder because the strength of the material making up the solid portion of the cylinder is generally relatively low in relation to its weight.
Currently, rigid cores are inserted into the hollow cylinder to provide support therefor and minimize or eliminate deflection. However, the use of rigid cores is not desired for at least some of the following reasons:
(1) If the brush manufacturer supplies the core, overall cost of the brush will be relatively high, as the core has little or no salvage value at the end of the useful life of the brush portion;
(2) If the brush user supplies his own core, the outside diameter of the core must be compatible with the inside diameter of the hollow, cylindrical brush, or else the brush cannot be used.
(3) If the rigid core is too heavy, the costs of shipping and handling will be excessive.